1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guide plate which guides a heddle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each upper and lower side beam of a heddle frame is provided with one to three guide plates, which serve to make the opening motion of the heddle frame smoother when the heddle frame is positioned in the body of a loom.
Because the conventional guide plate is made as a single body, and secured to the side beam by way of screw bolts or the like, sometimes the maximum width at the top or bottom of the heddle frame relative to a drawing in machine (specially the underside dimension from the center of the heddle frame) is too narrow, when the heddle frame is attached to the drawing in machine (a machine to pass a warp through a heddle automatically) to perform drawing (pass the yarn through), and the guide plate may obstruct the drawing in action. Therefore with conventional guide plates, the guide plates were removed whenever the heddle frame was attached to the drawing in machine.
Assuming that each heddle frame has three (3) guide plates attached to the upper beam and three to the lower beam, and 16 heddle frames are used, 48 guide plates must be removed, even if taking off the under side guide plates only, and once they are taken off they must be reassembled after passing the warp, resulting in requiring much man-power, as inefficient process.